The Life and Times of a RAW GM
by SEAnimal
Summary: Showcasing Brad's time as a RAW GM.
1. Chapter 1

Date: July 22, 2013  
Time: 2:00 P.M.

Today was just like any other day in Laredo, Texas. It was hot. That was why Dean Ambrose had showed up wearing less than usual. He had just got finished working out at the gym with Seth and Roman, now he was making his way into the arena, wearing black tennis shoes, black gym shorts, and a purple tank top with a black outline.

"Mr. Ambrose, wants to see you in his office." said a random crew member who was trying to get everything he was supposed to do, done.

"Uh, okay, tell him I'm gonna go put my stuff in the lock-"

"No worries, said he wanted to see you as soon as you entered the arena. Let me take your bags. Tonight you'll be in locker room five."

"Um, okay." Dean said as he handed the crew member his bag.

Dean really hadn't done anything bad lately.

Dean would then make his way over to Brad's office.

Once there Dean would knock on the door.

The door would open and out would come Summer Rae and Fandango, both were looking disheveled.

Dean would then walk into the office to find Brad sitting on the couch.

"Ah, Mr. Ambrose, come in, lock the door behind you."

Dean locked the door.

"Do you remember a couple of weeks ago when Vickie had asked you and the other members of The Shield not to interfere in a match?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Do you remember what you said when she confronted you backstage?"

"Uh, no."

"Well you said, and I quote 'What are you gonna do Vickie? Spank us?'"

"Oh, yeah I did say that."

"Stand up and drop your shorts and underwear."

"What? No!" Dean said as he stood up, and was beginning to walk out.

"Uh uh uh Dean. Unless you want to be striped of your United States title and sent back down to NXT, I suggest you walk over here and drop your bottoms."

Dean didn't want to be striped of his title, and he sure as hell didn't want to be sent back down to NXT.

With a sigh Dean walked back over to Brad, who was now standing up. Dean would then drop his shorts and boxers to reveal his limp dick.

"Now what?" Dean asked.

"Let me ask you Dean, have you ever been fucked in the ass?"

"Uh, nope."

"Perfect." Brad responded.

Brad would then start to undo his leather belt.

"Bend over the couch." Brad said.

Dean did as he was told to. He bent over the black leather couch, with his arms crossed on the couch, and his knees planted on the ground.

Dean would be there for a little while, before anything else happened. Dean just figured Brad was admiring his muscular ass, and tight pink hole.

He thought that until Brad asked for his hands.

"Let me see your hands behind your back."

Dean would put his hands behind his back and Brad would handcuff his hands.

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked.

"Shh." Brad whispered into Dean's ear.

Brad would then put a ball gag into Dean's mouth.

Dean was nervous, he never really did S & M, Seth or any of his past girlfriends/boyfriends/one night stands were into that.

"You've been a naughty boy Mr. Ambrose." Brad said as he started to get on the floor.

Brad would then reach back with all his might, and spank Ambrose.

Ambrose kinda liked it. He was kinda getting turned on.

Brad would then spank Ambrose more and more, Brad would then lose track after nine.

Ambrose's ass was now as red as a tomato. Ambrose's dick was as hard as rock, same with Brad.

Brad would then start to tease Ambrose's hole.

Brad's tongue would start to swirl around the almost virgin tight hole.

"Your hole tastes really good Mr. Ambrose, let's see if it feels as good as it tastes." Brad said.

Brad would then drop down his briefs and rub his dick between Ambrose's ass cheeks.

After teasing Ambrose, Brad would insert his cock into the tight ass.

Ambrose's moans were muffled, but as far as Brad could tell, Dean liked it.

Brad had two different styles of thrusts, his fast thrusts weren't as deep and involved hair pulling, his slow thrusts were deep and involved more spanking.

More and more muffled moans came from Dean's full mouth.

Brad would then pull out of Dean and pull him up to his knees by his hair.

Brad was currently stroking his hard cock right in front of Dean's face.

Brad would eventually bust his thick load all over Dean's face.

Dean's face was currently covered in Brad's semen with Brad's dick resting on his face.

"Ah, that was good." Brad said as he then pulled up his black briefs, that he filled out very well.

Dean would then make a little noise to remind Brad that he was still there.

Out of nowhere Brad would then slap Dean, sending Dean back onto the floor with his head and back against the other couch.

"SHUT UP! I KNOW YOU'RE STILL HERE!" Brad said.

Brad would then make his way over to his bag and pull out a flesh light and a container of lube.

Brad would then lube up Dean's hard length and insert it into the flesh-light.

Brad would move the flesh light a very slow pace on Ambrose's cock.

After a little while Dean's cock would shoot a thick load out from the top of the flesh light. Some getting on Dean's shirt, some getting on the flesh-light, and some getting on Brad's hand.

Brad would then lick the cum from his hand and from the flesh-light.

"Ah, well Mr. Ambrose it was a pleasure doing business with you. Unless you want to be punished again don't misbehave." Brad said as he started to undo Dean's handcuffs and ball gag.

Brad would walk over to get his pants when Dean would say something.

"Can...we go..again?" Dean asked.

"What? You aren't satisfied?" Brad asked shocked.

Dean shook his head, "Nope, until you come sit on me." Dean said as he grabbed a hold of his dick, which was still hard.

Brad wasn't going to go back. Until Dean flashed him a smile.

Once he saw that smile, Brad would drop his briefs and walk over to Dean and slowly squat onto his cock.

Brad would then bounce up and down, while Dean played with Brad's tie and the other was placed on Brad's cock. Brad hands were on Dean's thighs.

Dean would then tilt his head back, as he shot his load deep into Brad's ass.

Brad however was close to, and instead of settling for a hand job, he quickly stood up and inserted his cock into the mouth of Dean, whose head was still tilted back.

Brad would continue to face fuck Dean, until he released his load deep into Dean's throat.

Brad would slowly start to back away, "Are you satisfied now?".

Dean would then nodded his head.

"Okay. Good. Now get out of my office!"

**~Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I know what you're thinking "Why add another story when you already have X amount?" Well two of them "Welcome to the WWE" and "My Encounter with a WWE Superstar" are no more! So that leaves this one, One Night Stands, Randy's, Punk's, AJ's, and John's stories**

**Well yeah, this story (I will try) to update every Monday (Until Brad is no longer GM).~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay so the reason I called you all here is because, well...each of you feel you are used unproperly, correct?" Brad Maddox asked.

The three superstars who were in Brad's office all nodded at the same time.

"Okay, so right now you have an opportunity, one that I'm only going to give once. One to make an impression on me." Brad said as he then started to undo his belt.

"Yo man, I'm not into that gay shit." JTG said as he then got up and walked out the door.

"I suggest, if you want to keep your jobs, you go and drag him back in here." Brad said to the other two superstars in his office.

Zack Ryder and Primo would then get up and quickly go and get JTG and drag him back to Brad's office.

"Put him back on the couch, and don't let go of him." Brad said.

Primo and Zack would keep their grips on JTG's arms and sit on the couch.

Brad would then get on his knees and remove JTG's trunks and insert the superstar's cock into his mouth.

JTG had been yelling out expletives the whole time, that was until he felt his cock get swallowed up by his boss, Brad Maddox.

Brad's head would bob up and down on the growing ebony cock. Almost immediately the cock would get too big for Brad's mouth.

Zack and Primo would watch as Brad stroked the saliva covered cock that belonged to JTG. Both superstars were turned on watching Brad suck on the tip of the black cock and stroke the shaft with his hand. Soon enough Primo and Zack's tights were...at a point. Brad would notice that both superstars were aroused, and spit out JTG's tip.

"Alright, now that I persuaded you to stay, I'm gonna sit back here and let you guys do your thing. You better impress me or it's your career. Now get naked."

With that Brad would move back to the chair that was behind him and watch as the three hunks would take off their gear revealing their boners. Zack's was the longest. JTG's was the widest. Primo's was average.

The three superstars didn't know what to do.

For Primo he wasn't sure which cock to take first.

For Zack he didn't know if he was going to top or bottom.

For JTG he didn't know who to make his bitch...first.

Zack would then take matters into his hands...or rather his mouth. Zack would drop down to his knees and lick the side of JTG's shaft, causing him to moan. After a little bit of teasing Zack would gobble up all of JTG's meat.

Primo on the other hand laid down and inserted Zack's aroused member into his mouth.

Brad would watch as Zack would bob up and down on JTG's cock, while Primo sucked on Zack's cock, and stroked his own. Eventually Brad wanted to join in on the action. Brad would then take off his pants and his shoes and start to stroke his short, fat cock causing his big balls to bounce.

JTG was currently face fucking the internet champion.

Zack's gag reflex would get put to the test as JTG would leave Zack deep throating him for a longish period of time.

Unlike Zack, Primo really didn't have a gag reflex and took in all of Zack's cock into his throat.

"Hey Zack, why don't you leave Primo and JTG and join me over here" Brad suggested.

Without saying a word Zack would spit out JTG's erection causing it to bounce slightly.

Brad knew Zack wasn't the smartest of superstars so he decided to make what he wanted to do very clear. Brad sink down so that his ass was barely hanging off the couch.

Zack got the message and got on his knees and lifted of the thick legs of his boss and started to tongue fuck him. Around and around Zack's tongue would go around Brad's asshole,causing Brad to moan.

"Ah, just like that, show me that you deserve a push!" Brad said as he grabbed the back of Zack's head and pushed him further into his ass.

All the meanwhile Brad would watch as Primo straddled JTG on the couch and started to bounce up and down. Brad would enjoy watching Primo get his hole stretched by the big ebony cock.

Primo on the other hand was in a little pain as he bounced up and down on JTG, who was enjoying it.

Soon JTG got tired of the position and laid Primo down. With one hairy leg on his shoulder JTG would start to go deep into Primo.

The pain started to get replaced with pleasure by Primo, and that was apparent as e started to moan...loudly.

Brad on the other hand would also start to moan as Zack entered his anal passage. Almost immediately Brad was ready to cum, with Zack's long dick in his ass, Primo's moans, and Zack sucking on his thick leg.

"Let me cum on you." Brad said.

"Um,"

"Just lay down, QUICK!" Brad said.

Zack did just that and laid down on the floor. Soon enough he felt the hot essence of Brad Maddox shower his upper body.

Zack was fixing to get up when Brad got down and started to lick the cum from his abs, and chest. Zack was super hard now, feeling the tongue of Brad swirl around on his body.

Soon enough Brad would stop after he cleaned up Zack.

"Now get up and cum on my face." Brad said.

Zack would get up and start to stroke his cock at a fast pace, with Brad kissing his thighs.

"I'm almost there!" JTG said.

"Come over here!" Brad said as he then wrapped his hand around Zack's cock and started stroking it.

JTG would pull out of Primo and rush over to Brad.

"AHH!" would be all the sound JTG would make as he released a thick load of cum onto the face of his boss.

"mm." Brad would moan as he had JTG's thick white load all over his face.

Primo would then go over to get stroked by his boss as well.

"AHH! I'M GONNA CUM!" Zack said as he then shot his load onto the face of Brad, who now was very happy.

Primo's breaths would get heavier as he then shot his load onto the face of Brad Maddox.

Brad would sit there on the floor and wipe up the cum from his face and start to eat it.

"So...um...which one of us is getting the push?" Zack asked as him and JTG were already dressed and Primo was half dressed.

"Oh yeah, about that, you guys are on Smackdown now so...I have no control over what happens to your career. Now get out of my office you sluts!"


	3. Chapter 3

"You wanted to see me ?" Antonio Cesaro asked coming into Brad's office without evening knocking.

"Yes Antonio, I did. First things first, I know your not really use to the American costumes, but here when we enter somebody's private room, we knock first."

"Okay."

"Alright, now what do we do before we enter someone's private area?"

"Knock." Antonio said letting out a sigh and sitting back on the black leather couch in Brad's office.

"Alright next thing is, I've been hearing some reports from numerous employees that you and your tag team partner, Jack Swagger, have been having...relations in public. Is that true?"

"Yes it is."

"Okay, well we can't have you and Jack having relations in public, cause it makes me look bad, as a general manager." Brad said.

"Okay, it won't happen again, I promise." Antonio said as he then stood up and started to walk toward the door.

"Wait." Brad said grabbing Antonio by the wrist.

Brad would let go of Antonio's wrist when Antonio looked at his wrist then at Brad.

"What?" Antonio asked.

"You need a spanking." Brad said biting his bottom lip.

"What?" Antonio asked shocked at what just came out of his boss' mouth.

"Yeah, it's a...American costume. When someone does something bad, it's okay for the boss to spank him." Brad said, proud at the way he pulled off that lie.

"Oh...okay, being a real American and all, I guess I have to get spanked." Antonio said smirking a little bit.

"Just go over to the couch, drop your sweats and underwear." Brad said.

Antonio did what his boss told him to do. He would go over to the couch and drop his black sweat pants, wrestling trunks, and jock strap to reveal his long hairy legs and juicy, hairy, ample ass.

Brad would clear his throat, "Ar-Are you ready?" Brad asked looking at the Swiss superstar's ass.

"Yes." Antonio would respond.

Brad would then get his hand ready and soon start to spank Antonio's ass, causing small ripples.

After about the tenth spank, Antonio's ass was a light shade of red, and Brad's tight pants had managed to get even tighter.

Brad would then just grab a handful of Antonio's Swiss ass, and start to move it around and start to bounce it.

Antonio apparently didn't mind one bit.

Brad's face would get closer and closer to Antonio's ass. Eventually Brad's tongue would swipe Antonio's ass crack, earning a little moan from Antonio. With that moan, Brad decided that it would be a good idea to go full force. Brad would then spread Antonio's cheeks and swirl his tongue around his tight, red, hairy hole.

More moans would come out of Antonio's mouth, letting Brad know that he was giving Antonio one hell of a rim job.

Brad would then reach between Antonio's hairy thighs and grab a hold of Antonio's furry ball sack.

Brad would play with the two furry balls. Rubbing them, and eventually sticking his head between Antonio's thighs and start to suck on them.

Brad would then move his head back and hand forward, going back to rimming Antonio and jerking his cock.

"You want to give me blowjob?" Antonio asked.

"Uh..yeah." Brad asked.

Antonio would then stand up and turn around to remove all of his clothing.

Antonio would then sit back down on the couch and wave his semi-hard dick, signaling for Brad to get started.

Brad would quickly undo his pants and get to sucking on the Swiss superstar. Brad would move his head at a face pace, making the huge shaft grow bigger and bigger by the second.

Brad would occasionally deep throat the monster cock.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Antonio asked as Brad spat out his cock for a quick breather.

"Sure, why not." Brad said.

Brad would then stand up and remove everything from the waist down.

Once half naked (literally) Brad would mount Antonio and slowly insert the monster cock into his tight ass.

Brad would bounce up and down slowly, that was until he got use to the monster cock in his ass. Once he was use to it Brad would start to bounce up and down at a very fast pace.

"Yeah! Ride that big dick!" Antonio said in his hot European accent. Antonio would ass to the lust by spanking Brad, "I'm going to spank you, you naughty boy!" Antonio said once again slapping Brad's ass, this grabbing one cheek in each hand and squeezing.

Brad loved riding Antonio. The big cock felt good in his ass, he liked the way Antonio's hairy abdomen felt against his erection, and he loved the way Antonio was spanking him.

Antonio Would then stand up with Brad and lay Brad down on the floor and start to drill Brad's ass.

"Oh fuck! fuck! Oh Fu-uck!" Brad would yell as Antonio basically folded him up and started to drill him.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
